


Broken Hearts Can't Fall in Love

by faulty_kid



Category: 20th Century CE RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faulty_kid/pseuds/faulty_kid
Summary: "broken hearts can't fall in love!""then how'd i fall in love with you!?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelousvodka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousvodka/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> originally posted on wattled: foahbabes

eric sighed as he opened the door to the ER. again, there was another rape victim, the fifth this month. a victim of a serial rapist who they've been trying to catch for the past month.

"detective harris, nice to see you again but under the wrong circumstances," dylan, the SANE—sexual assault nurse examiner—nurse assigned the unit, greeted the detective, "victim: jackson shields, 24, lacerations to the right forearm, left pectoral, left and right thighs and all across his back. eight, 77 millimeter third degree burns on his abdomen and the same thing on his back, going down the spinal cord. rope burns and bruises around his wrists leading to the impression that he was tied up which he confirmed. red marks and small bruises around his mouth showing he was gagged, which he also confirmed. he said he was on his night jog when he was grabbed and his rapist gagged him." the taller explained, looking at chart and then back to eric.

"he remembers most of his face, white male between 15 and 25, blue eyes, but this time he has bright purple hair, shouldn't be too hard to find him." dylan shook his head, as eric swore under his breath.

"he dyed his hair? fuckin hell." eric scowled, then his eyebrows shot up, "can you repeat that name?" he looked at dylan. blue orbs looked into hazel ones with confusion

"jackson shields?"

"that's my best friend! from grade school! what's he doing back here? i told him to leave, that idiot." eric started walking down the hall, then realized he didn't know which room jackson was in. he turned back to dylan who giggled.

"208." dylan said to him with a smile. eric nodded in appreciation and kept walking towards the room.

"get that to the lab asap! i need to find this fucker, because he's dead. he's fucking dead." eric told dylan, who rushed to get the dna to the lab.

"he's so fucking stupid" he exhaled sharply, running his hand through his short hair, "i'm gonna kill him"

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on wattpad: foahbabes

eric walked down the hall to room 208, his shoes slightly squeaking as he did. he turned the corner and stopped as he saw the numbers 208. the 24 year old took a deep breathe, then opened the door. eric was greeted with his childhood best friend sitting in bed and eating.

"jackson?" jackson looked at eric, his eyes widened and face drained of color.

"e-eric?" jackson stuttered, surprised to see eric here, "what're you doing here?" he questioned, putting his food down.

eric sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"what're you doing here?" eric looked at jackson, confusion in his eyes. jackson bit his lip and looked away, down at the cold, linoleum floor.

"my mom wasn't doing too well. she needed someone to watch her." he told eric. eric looked at him, not believing his story.

"so if i call your mom, and ask her, she'll say it's true?" eric leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and looked at the blond boy in the bed. jackson shook his head, giving in.

"alright. fine," he said, sitting up, "i'm moving back here." he muttered. eric shot up out of the chair. he started pacing back and forth, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"are you fucking kidding me?!" eric looked at him, leaning on the foot of the hospital bed, "why would you do that?!" he looked at jackson like the blond had three heads.

"because i missed it here! okay?" jackson crossed his arms over his chest, in a protective manner, "i wanted to come back." eric sighed in annoyance.

"why?"

"why what?"

"why would you miss this place?" eric interrogated jackson, "fucking...why would you want to come back to a place like this? this place is hell." eric was genuinely confused.

"i missed my best friend."


End file.
